A Helping Hand
by DandelionSunset
Summary: When Peeta has an unexpected episode, his daughter helps him through it. (Post Mockingjay drabble)


Disclaimer: All characters used within this story, along with several plot elements, are from The Hunger Games series, which is owned by Suzanne Collins. I'm just borrowing them for a while, and am making no monetary gain. :)

* * *

 **This is a daddy!Peeta drabble, which I posted recently on my tumblr - dandelion-sunset. :)**

* * *

 **A Helping Hand**

It was a lovely, lazy afternoon; the sun was bright, the windows were open, and the sweet aroma of sugar cookies wafted throughout the house. Katniss had left an hour before to hunt - a sacred Sunday routine she'd kept even after the war and the birth of their firstborn.

Peeta kept busy in the kitchen, baking with his 3-year-old daughter. Ever since she was able to walk and talk, this had become the norm. Everything he did, whether it was painting or baking or taking a nap on the couch, his daughter was always by his side, curious, bright, and full of life. Peeta adored every little moment he had with her. He and Katniss had found love and comfort in each other in the years following the war, but life took on a precious new meaning after the birth of their daughter. She filled his heart with joy, hope, and innocence that he hadn't known for years, and never fathomed he could feel to such an extent.

She sat upon the counter, rolling cookie dough into balls and placing them onto a pan. As always, she was plentiful with questions. Usually, they were pretty easy to answer– _Why did they have to roll the dough? Why do chocolate chips melt? Why do cakes rise?_ –but this time it was different. It was a simple enough question, but Peeta was not prepared for it.

"Daddy, did your daddy teach you how to make cookies?" she asked with bright-eyed curiosity.

Peeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the mention of his father. He hadn't spoken about his family in years, and tried not to think of them. It was his biggest trigger, especially after starting a family himself. He knew on a rational level that it would never happen, but his worst nightmares usually involved losing Katniss and his daughter in the same way he'd lost his parents and siblings.

"Yes, sweetie, my daddy taught me just like I'm teaching you," he finally replied, managing a weak smile. She nodded and fell silent for a moment; Peeta hoped that would be the end of it.

"Where's your daddy at?"

Suddenly, without volition, Peeta's body stiffened. His hands gripped the edge of the counter, his eyes squeezed shut, and he clenched his jaw to rid the horrific visions from overtaking his mind.

 _Bombs. Fire. Screams. Destruction. Death._

"Not now. Not in front of her!" he meant only to think, but wound up screaming out loud. Tears began slipping from his eyes as he tried to control himself. He usually had Katniss there to help him ease through these rare but occasional episodes. And now here he was, alone and breaking down in front of his daughter, probably frightening her half to death….

And then he felt her tiny hand on top of his.

The visions cleared, his body relaxed, and when he opened his eyes to look at her, Peeta saw that she wasn't scared at all; she was looking at him with sorrow. It was the same look she had when Katniss had brought home a rabbit to cook from a hunt–which was something Katniss never did again.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she whispered, lifting her hand to his cheek to wipe away a tear. "Did I make you sad?"

He cleared his throat and gave a shaky smile. "I'm okay, baby. You didn't make me sad. My daddy's gone, you see, and sometimes I just miss him too much."

"Oh," she nodded thoughtfully. "If _you_ left, I'd miss you a lot. I'd be really, really sad and so would mommy. You wouldn't leave, right?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," Peeta reassured as he leaned over and enveloped her in a hug. She wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek.

She remained hugging him as he lifted her up into his arms. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispered, "Promise you won't ever leave?"

"I promise," Peeta answered strongly, her embrace chasing away any lingering darkness. "I'll always stay with you. _Always._ "


End file.
